There are currently a wide variety of electrical switches available on the market. Some are actuated by rotation of a rotary such as a knob while others require depressing one side or another of a rocker. The internal movements of electrical contacts and components that translate the movement of the switch actuator to the movement of the contacts are typically dependent upon the particular actuation mechanism employed. Although such switches adequately serve the purpose for which they were designed, switches that employ different internal mechanisms may be beneficial to manufacturers thereof. Additionally, the industry is always receptive to new designs.